The invention relates generally to electronic circuits and, in particular, to electronic circuits with a switch and methods for operating a switch in an electronic circuit.
Radio-frequency integrated circuits (RFICs) are found in many type of devices, such as mobile phones. An RFIC generally requires a switch to select and control connections between an antenna, a transmitter circuit (e.g., a power amplifier), and a receiver circuit (e.g., a low noise amplifier). Switches may be implemented in an RFIC using semiconductor devices, typically a single field-effect transistor (FET) or multiple FETs that are stacked. Such switches may introduce an insertion loss that can affect the efficiency of the transmitter circuit and the noise figure of the receiver circuit.
Improved electronic circuits with a switch and methods for operating a switch in an electronic circuit are needed.